No longer the last
by Anotherwriter23
Summary: The Doctor believed when the Master died that he was the last remaining Time Lord but he was wrong as in another universe there was a young Time Lord with his human mommy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Summary: The Doctor believed when the Master died that he was the last remaining Time Lord but he was wrong as in another universe there was a young Time Lord with his human mommy.**

 **Please let me know what you think of the first chapter so I know whether it is worth continuing or not...**

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor walked away from the burning body of the Master, a sad look on his face because he knows he is again the last of the Time Lords.

Meanwhile...

Rose woke up to the small light beaming through the blinds of her home which she shared with mom, Pete and Jamie. Jamie was her three-year-old son and he was very special indeed. Jamie was half-Time Lord with two hearts, one heart being smaller because he was not full Time Lord. Rose had lied to the Doctor on the worst day of her life, she didn't know what else to do. She knew the Doctor knowing he had a child that he could never meet would break his hearts and she just couldn't do it. Rose had planned on telling the Doctor but opted against it, instead pretending her mother was pregnant instead. For the past few years, she had been working hard with Torchwood to help her find the way back to the Doctor with their son so they could all be together travelling in the Tardis.

"Mommy." A little voice spoke causing her to turn to her door where her little boy stood rubbing his eyes.

"Hey little man." Rose said opening her arms to embrace her son who she loved so dearly. "I love you so much."

"I love you too mommy." Jamie replied kissing his mother's cheek. "Can we have breakfast now?"

"Of course. Is Grandma awake?" Rose asked her son who nodded lightly with a bright smile which was similar to the Doctor's.

"I want pancakes!" Jamie shouted running out of his mother's room towards the staircase. Rose stood up from her bed, stretching her muscles, before following her son downstairs, where the sound of her mother and son laughing together became louder and louder. She smiled watching them together, if she ever found the Doctor she knew they would be separated which would hurt so much but her and Jackie both knew it was better for Jamie to be with his father and mother rather than just his mother. Jackie would miss her daughter and grandson but she knew it was best for both Rose and Jamie to be with the Doctor.

Jamie ate his pancake like it was the last he would ever eat. "Did you like that Jamie?" Jackie asked her grandson.

"Yeah!" Jamie responded happily, "Mommy, I was thinking..."

"Yes?" Rose asked curiously as her son walked towards her.

"Why do I have two heart but you don't?" Jamie asked with cute, child voice.

"Because you are special, there is no one like you. well, there is a Time Lord your daddy but there has never been a half-human and half-Time Lord." Rose told her son.

"Will I ever see my daddy?" Jamie asked, he felt he had a connection with his dad. His mother had shown him pictures of the Doctor, he looked like him with his brown hair spiked up like his father and his brown eyes.

"Hopefull, one day. I'm doing everything in my power to make sure we see both see daddy." Rose assured her son, she wanted nothing more to be reunited with her Doctor, her love.

 **A/N please give me feedback, and tell me if you want me to continue with this story...**


	2. Chapter 2

Rose was playing catch with Jamie when her phone rang, "Wait a second Jamie." Rose told her son picking her phone out of her pocket and answering the call from Mickey.

 **Phone call: (R - Rose, M - Mickey)**

R - Hey Mickey.

M - Rose! You're not going to believe this...

R - What? What is it?

M - We've found a way to cross the breach!

R - Seriously?

M - Yes! Come down to Torchwood, we've sent out two workers to test it and if it works, you can go!

R - I'm on my way.

Rose smiled widely, they finally had made the breakthrough they had been trying to do for just over three years. "Mom!" Rose shouted up the stairs where her mother was about to dry her hair after showering.

"What is it sweetheart?" Jackie replied walking to the top of the staircase.

"They found a way to cross the breach!" Rose shouted excitedly. "I need you to look after Jamie, so I can go and see if the two testers come back ok."

"That's amazing." Jackie replied with bright smile, she knew this is what Rose had been waiting for. "You go, I really hope it works." She knew that if it worked, she would eventually lose her daughter and grandson but she had spent twenty four years with Rose and all her daughter wanted was to be with the man of her dreams, even he was an alien.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDW - At Torchwood - DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Rose sat at her desk anxiously waiting for the two testers to arrive back, praying they would bring good news.

"Rose, are you ok?" Jake asked Rose seeing how anxious she was.

"I will be when they come back, we've been trying for so long Jake. This has to work." Rose said.

"I'm sure it will. We've made the device for you and Jamie with a few spares." Jake explained to Rose as Mickey entered the room.

"Here." Mickey said to Rose throwing a yellow disk to her that had ability to transfer a person from universe to universe.

"Why do I need this now?" Rose asked slightly confused, not seeing the obvious.

"Because your going back to the Doctor." Mickey replied to Rose with a smile on his face; he knew what this meant to Rose and Jamie. The little boy he loved so much, he had tried to be like a father figure to him but he could never fill the boots of being a dad to him. Jamie was half-Time Lord and needed a Time Lord father.

"Seriously?!" Rose shouted not wanting a response, she gave Mickey and Jake both a tight hug. "I want to test it out myself then I will come back for Jamie." The two men nodded. "Tell my mom that I've gone to our universe to try and find the Doctor but I will be back."

"I will." Mickey replied. Rose pressed the yellow disk and landed in her universe.

 **Meanwhile -**

The Doctor had agreed to allow Donna to travel with him the Tardis. While he was placing all of Donna's bag in the Tardis, Donna was hiding her mom's car keys in a bin. She noticed a blonde girl looking at all the police cars. They talked and Donna explained to her that she had left car keys in the bin and described her mom. Once she had left, Rose frowned slightly where was the Doctor. As she walked away from the scene, she pressed the disc sending her to the world where she lived. Now that she knew she could get back to her universe, it was time to get her son and bring him to his daddy.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDW - THREE WEEKS LATER - DWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

"I'll come back to officially say goodbye, I promise." Rose promised her mother as she kissed her forehead before giving her a tight hug.

"You better." Jackie replied; Jackie knew she would possibly end up following Rose because she was bound to be in danger. The stars had been going out across all the universes and Rose kept talking about the 'bad wolf'.

"Bye Grandma!" Jamie said with a smile to his gran as she kissed his forehead.

"Bye Jamie! I love you both so much." Jackie told her daughter and grandson.

"Love you too!" They both replied, Rose took her son's hand as they both pressed the disk.

"We did it mommy!" Jamie called as they landed in Rose's universe. "Where's daddy?"

"I don't know Jamie but we will find him." Rose said taking Jamie's hand as they walked down the empty street. Rose had a laser gun to kill any dalek in sight. They began to hear a dalek shouting exterminate which caused Rose to run to the end of the street where she shot the dalek down to reveal Donna's parents.

"Your Donna Noble's family right?" Rose asked as the man and women nodded. "I'm Rose Tyler and I need you."

 **LATER:**

The Doctor and Donna landed on Earth to see the empty street.

"Like a ghost town." Donna said as they both looked around the street, no sign of any people.

"Sarah Jane said they were taking the people. What for? Think, Donna. When you met Rose in that parallel world, what did she say?" The Doctor asked.

"Just, the darkness is coming." Donna replied that was all she knew, Rose had never fully explained who she was, she never even said her name.

"Anything else?" The Doctor asked as Donna noticed Rose and Jamie at the end of the street.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Donna asked the Doctor looking at the end of the street. The Doctor looked at the end of the street to see Rose with a little boy, he was confused as to he was but all he could think about was running towards them. Rose ran towards the Doctor as Jamie ran behind his mother. However, before they reached other, a dalek came and shot the Doctor. Everyone looked shocked as Captain Jack transported into the street shooting the Dalek.

"Daddy!" Jamie screamed running towards his father.

"Rose." The Doctor said happily as the pain from the shot became stronger. "Why did he call me daddy?"

"Because you are his daddy." Rose said with a smile, the Doctor looked confused back. "Don't die. Oh, my God. Don't die. Oh my god, don't die."

"Get him into the Tardis quick. Move." Captain Jack said as Rose and Donna carried him into the Tardis.

"What, what do we do?. There must be some medicine or something." Donna said panicking not knowing what was happening with the Doctor.

"Just step back. Rose, do as I say, and get back. He's dying and you know what happens next." Captain Jack told them.

"What do you mean? He can't." Donna said.

"Oh, no. I came all this way." Rose said as Jamie hid behind his mother.

"What do you mean, what happens next?" Donna asked.

"He's going to regenerate." Jamie said to Donna as the Doctor's hand began to glow.

"When he's dying, his er, his body, it repairs itself. It changes. But you can't!" Rose shouted, she couldn't lose another Doctor, especially without Jamie having spent time with him.

"I'm sorry. It's too late, I'm regenerating." The Doctor said before starting his regeneration.

 **A/N PLEASE REVIEW WITH YOUR OPINION.**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I will only be writing the doctor's regeneration and the ending of the episode, rather than writing about the whole episode. The metacrisis doctor doesn't exist in this story. Enjoy!**

The Doctor was regenerating, when he turned his body towards his own hand causing him to be released and not regenerate.

"Now then, where were we?" The Doctor asked as Jack, Rose, Jamie and Donna were stunned and confused. The Doctor leaned down to his hand in the jar blowing out the regeneration glow. "There now. You see? Used the regeneration energy to heal myself, but soon as I was done, I didn't need to change. I didn't want to. Why would I? Look at me. So, to stop the energy going all the way, I siphoned off the rest into a handy bio-matching receptacle, namely my hand. My hand there. My handy spare hand. Remember? Christmas Day, Sycorax. Lost my hand in a sword fight? That's my hand. What do you think?" The Doctor asked Rose.

"You're still you?" Rose asked.

"I'm still me." The Doctor replied hugging Rose before turning to the little boy.

"Daddy!" Jamie exclaimed throwing himself into the arms of the Doctor, who gladly hugged back. Jack and Donna just watched with a smile. The Doctor kissed his son's forehead, before placing his hand on his chest. "Two hearts." The Doctor said with a confused tone before grabbing his stethoscope to make sure.

"He has two hearts but one is smaller than the other." Rose told the Doctor, "You're no longer the last Time Lord, Doctor." The Doctor smiled at his son.

"What's his name?" The Doctor asked.

"Jamie." Jamie told his father hugging him again. "Are we gonna save the world now?"

"Alons-y." The Doctor exclaimed.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Daleks had been destroy thanks to the Doctor and all of his companions, including Jackie and Mickey who just couldn't leave Rose and Jamie knowing they were going to be in danger. Donna had become a Doctor through touching the Doctor's hand which caused her to develop a Time Lord mind. Mickey had left with Martha and Jack rather than going back to Torchwood in Pete's world, as well as Sarah Jane . There was only Jackie left to send home to her husband in his world.

"Here we are then." The Doctor said as they landed in Bad Wolf Bay. They walked out the Tardis where Rose recognised where they were, "You're taking us back home." Rose asked the Doctor confused.

"No way, I'm dropping your mother off and let you say goodbye to your mother." The Doctor told Rose as she nodded turning to her mother with a sad look on her face.

"Fat lot of good this is, bloody Norway!" Jackie exclaimed before turning her attention to Rose and Jamie. "I'm gonna miss you two so much!" She exclaimed embracing them both into a hug.

"We're gonna miss you too mom. Here I've got something for you." Rose told her mother, taking a locket out of pocket which contained a picture of Rose and Jamie.

"It's beautiful." Jackie said as she began to tear up looking at the locket, which caused Rose to get tearful too. "Will you be able to come back and visit?"

"I'm sorry, the breach is closing again, it was only open while the stars began disappearing." The Doctor exclaimed to Jackie, as the Tardis made a noise telling the Doctor they must leave. "We've gotta go. This reality is sealing itself off forever."

"Goodbye mom, I love you." Rose told her mother as she embraced her in a tight hug for the last time.

"I love you too." Jackie replied, giving her a kiss on her forehead before embracing Jamie in a tight embrace. "I love you Jamie, be a good boy."

"I love you too grandma." Jamie replied giving his grandma a soft kiss on her forehead.

They entered back into the Tardis to where the Doctor looked at Donna with a sad look, he knew he would have to wipe her memory of him.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Donna had left the Tardis, unwillingly, with her memory of the Doctor being wiped from her memory. A Time Lord's brain should never be in a human's body, it was killing her.

The Doctor and Rose sat in the console room of the Tardis, Jamie was asleep in his bed after an eventful day, it had worn him out.

"Why didn't you tell me about Jamie?" The Doctor asked Rose as they looked at one another.

"I was going to but then I thought if I would tell you that I was pregnant with your child, it would break your hearts because you would never be able to see them." Rose explained to the Doctor who nodded. "Or you would have collapsed a universe which I didn't really want you to do."

"Ok, at least I know now but how different was the pregnancy? There has never been a human carrying a part Time Lord baby before."

"Well, the pregnancy was only just over 6 months and I could always feel him inside of him which was a really weird feeling." Rose laughed along with the Doctor. "Doctor, on Bad Wolf Bay, you never got to finish your sentence."

"Yeah." The Doctor said knowing what she was getting at.

"How was the sentence going to end?" Rose asked the question she had wanted answered for the last four years.

"Rose Tyler, I love you." The Doctor said causing Rose to grab his suit and bring him into a kiss, which lasted for a while.

"I love you too." Rose replied to the Doctor. They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments. "What is that?" Rose asked pointing up to the 'headphone like' item that always hanged above the Tardis.

"It's a Chameleon Arch, it rewrites DNA. It can change a human into a Time Lord and a Time Lord into a human." The Doctor explained. "I had to use while travelling with Martha.

"Can you change me?"

"What?" The Doctor looked at Rose confused.

"I want to become a Time Lord too, my son is." Rose said.

"Yeah but I don't know whether he has the ability to regenerate yet, he probably will but I don't know if you will either so it doesn't guarantee if you would live forever like me."

"Doctor, I want to do this. I'm not human anymore, I live in a Tardis, I have no one to go back to on Earth so why stay human when I can change to a Time Lord."

"Are you 100% sure about this?" The Doctor asked Rose one last time before lowering the Chameleon Arch, which would change Rose into a Time Lord. He attached it to Rose's head, "Good luck" he said kissing her forehead.

Rose began to suffer the pain as the Doctor watched, it broke his seeing Rose in this much pain but now they would be a Time-Lord. The Doctor hoped to give Jamie a brother or sister so he was never alone if anything ever happened to him or Rose.

 **A/N THOUGHTS?**


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor carried Rose to their bedroom to lay her down. She would sleep for a while, to allow her body to adjust having two hearts was very different for Rose. The Doctor was unsure at first whether he should allow Rose to change but then he thought, if she changed they could spend the rest of their life together, have a family and travel together forever just them and their children. He watched her sleep stroking her cheek, he loved her so much. He had never loved a human like this before, in a romantic way. When he first met Rose, she changed him because he was full of rage after the Time War but she made him better.

"Daddy, when is mommy going to wake up?" Jamie asked his dad sitting on his lap as they looked at Rose, the Doctor kissing his forehead.

"Not yet son, why?" The Doctor asked his son.

"Because I want to play." Jamie replied, "Can you play with me daddy?"

"Of course, what do you want to play?" The Doctor asked Jamie.

"Erm... football!" Jamie exclaimed. "But where can we play?"

"Here, in the Tardis." Jamie looked at his daddy confused, "The Tardis has a football court, a swimming pool and other great things."

"Cool. Let's go!" Jamie shouted ready to run to the football court.

"Wait say Alons-y." The Doctor told his son, "It's French for lets go."

"Alons-y daddy!" Jamie exclaimed as they held hands running towards the football court. The Doctor opened the door to show the large football court which had two goals.

"Wow! It looks so awesome. Daddy go in goal so I can have shots at you." Jamie said grabbing the football and putting it on the penalty. It was only a medium goal so the Doctor was on his knees. The first shot hit the post and the second was saved by the Doctor. Jamie had a sad look on his face which made the Doctor feel pain in his hearts, so he decided to let Jamie score. As Jamie shot, the Doctor ducked allowing the ball to go over him and into the internet.

"Yay!" Jack screamed running around celebrating as the Doctor laughed.

"Good job Jamie!" The Doctor exclaimed picking Jamie up and embracing him in a tight hug. "Shall we go and see if mommy is awake?" Jamie nodded.

"There's my boys." Rose stated kissing the Doctor and her son.

"How you feeling?" The Doctor asked curiously.

"Great, better than great. I feel different but it's a great different." Rose told the Doctor as he smiled. "Can we go somewhere in the Tardis now?"

"Yep!" The Doctor exclaimed popping the 'p'. As they walked to the console room, the doctor asked Jamie "Where do you want to go Jamie?"

"Erm... the future!" Jamie exclaimed.

"How far in the future?" Rose asked her son.

"Really, really far!" Jamie exclaimed as the Doctor started up the Tardis.

"Your wish is my command." The Doctor exclaimed flying the Tardis 5000 years into the future. "Alons-y" They all ran out to the Tardis to see cars flying above them, apple grace under their feet.

"This so cool!" Jamie said running around picking up apple grass. The Doctor and Rose held hands as they looked at the sky.

"It's so beautiful." Rose said. "Isn't it Jamie?" There was no response. "Jamie?" Rose and the Doctor turned around to see Jamie was no longer there. "Where's he gone?!"

"I don't know!" The Doctor panicked. "We'll find him Rose, I promise you!" The Doctor and Rose ran into a nearby building where they were greeted by their son trapped in the corner of the room with the only thing separating them was laser beams.

"Jamie! Stay we'll save you." Rose told her son who was crying.

"Ok, but the man who took me." Jamie replied. Then a man who looked like he was dead but he was alive.

"Who are you?" Rose asked the man.

"I'm one of the dead but we are no longer dead." The man said as other 'dead' people surrounded the Doctor and Rose.

"Doctor!" Rose screamed as the Doctor pointed the sonic screwdriver towards an electric box which sent down electric sparks onto the 'dead' people. When they were all down, Rose ran to Jamie picking him in a tight embrace. "I was so worried about you."

"I love you mommy." Jamie said to his mother while still crying.

"I love you too." Rose said back to her son as the Doctor came holding them both in a tight embrace.

That was a close call...


	5. Chapter 5

Rose walked towards the Doctor who sat in the console room, "Doctor, I have a set of rules for you."

"For what?" The Doctor asked looking at Rose confused.

"Travelling around time and space." Rose answered. "After what happened earlier, there needs to be boundaries." The Doctor took the paper out of Rose's hand which had a set of rules:

1: No going to dangerous places

2: Only travelling a couple of times a week

"No way, Rose. I need to go travelling all the time." The Doctor complained, the thought of not going travelling everyday was like telling Rose not to eat everyday for the Doctor.

"You don't need to, you want to. It's better for Jamie so this is how it is going to be from now on." Rose told the Doctor who nodded. He knew there was no point continuing to argue with Rose, she was stubborn and he was not going to be able to change her mind.

Meanwhile, Jamie ran through all of the Tardis corridors with his arms stretched out like aeroplane wings. He started to walk instead realising that he had gone way too far and did not know the way back. His mommy was going to be angry with him.

'Let's play together' The voice called as Jamie looked around confused. it wasn't his mommy or daddy so who was it.

"What?" Jamie asked confused and timidly. He thought it was going to hurt like the 'dead' people had wanted to before.

'There's no need to be scared' The voice then reassured.

"Who are you?" Jamie asked. He wanted to know who it was, he was greatly curious like both his mother and father.

'I'm the Tardis, Lily. Now can I play with you?' Tardis asked. Jamie grew more and more confused. How was the Tardis talking? How could the Tardis play?

"How are you talking to me and how can you play with me?" Jamie asked in utter confusion.

'Well, I can talk into people's mind so no one can hear me except from you and we could play eye spy' Tardis said as Jamie nodded. Daddy was right the Tardis can do anything.

"I'll go first. Eye spy with my little eye something beginning with.." Jamie started thinking of something she could choose. "F"

'Future' Tardis guessed but Jamie shook his head. 'Ooh, I know Football!'

"Yeah, you got it right" Jamie said while laughing. "Your turn"

'Eye spy with my little eye something beginning with..T!' Tardis exclaimed and Jamie thought in his head.

"Tardis" Jamie guessed but Tardis replied no. "Oh, I know Time!"

"Correct, you are very clever like your daddy."

"Thanks."

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

"Jamie!" Rose shouted as she looked in all the rooms that Jamie knew. "I told him not to go far into the Tardis, he doesn't know where he is.

"He's going to be fine Rose. He's somewhere in the Tardis and the Tardis will look after him." The Doctor told Rose. They walked the Tardis corridors where they saw Jamie sitting in the floor talking to someone.

"Mommy, Daddy." Jamie said standing up and running to his parents, hugging both of them tightly.

"Who was you talking to?" Rose asked her young son as they walked back towards the console room.

"The Tardis." Jamie replied, "We played eye spy."

"You can actually talk to the Tardis?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"Yeah but it doesn't often unless there is an emergency." The Doctor replied. "What did you come all down here Jamie?"

"I was running, pretending to be an aeroplane, when I realised I went to far then the Tardis started speaking to me." Jamie said to his parents. "Can we go travelling?"

"Not today Jamie. Tomorrow." Rose replied as Jamie gave her a disappointed look.

"Can we go to the past tomorrow?" Jamie asked the Doctor, who nodded "We will go wherever you want Jamie."

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor had put Jamie to bed, leaving him and Rose alone. He was going to ask her to marry him. Sure, it wouldn't make much difference to them but he knew Rose wanted that as well as extending their family which he also wanted. They were all Time Lord so they were going to live together forever.

"Rose, come here a second." The Doctor asked Rose, who walked towards him. "You know how much I love you right?"

"Yeah of course and I love you too." Rose replied to the Doctor.

"And I thought as were going to be together forever..." The Doctor continued before getting down on one knee, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes." Rose said as she and the Doctor gave each other a passionate kiss. Some tears rolled down her cheeks, they were happy tears of course. "I want us to have another baby."

"So do I. You won't be pregnant for long either as your Time Lord now." The Doctor said to Rose as they held hands facing each other.

"How long?" Rose asked before kissing the Doctor softly.

"About 3-4 months, you'll know if you're pregnant straight away." The Doctor informed Rose who nodded.

 **Doctor's POV:**

I did it, I proposed to Rose. The human girl turned Time Lord, who I loved so much. I had never loved a companion like I love Rose, at least not in this way. She had given me the chance to be a father again. Jamie was a lot like me but he did have the human side to him but he could regenerate, so he cannot die. All I wanted now was to travel with my family. We were going to be together anyway but this was even better now I would be married to the love of my life. We had an amazing son together and we were definitely going to have more children. Our little Time tots.

 **Rose's POV:**

I couldn't believe it the Doctor had just asked me to marry him. Was this a dream. I was always going to say yes. I had dreamed of this moment where we could be a happy family just me, the Doctor and our children. I am sure Jamie would love to be a big brother and have a little brothers or sisters. I know that Jamie is going to be a brilliant big brother.

"I love you Doctor." I said to my love kissing him.

"I love you too Rose."


End file.
